N'oublies jamais ce que tu es, car le monde ne l'oubliera pas
by PoetOfThunder
Summary: Sixième année à Poudlard. Investi de sa mission pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago Malefoy reprend le chemin de Poudlard pour une nouvelle année qui promet bien des surprises. Concilier sa mission de Mangemort avec les tracas habituels de l'école va devenir un vrai casse-tête, sans compter la présence de cette satanée Hermione Granger pour lui compliquer la tâche.
1. Retour aux sources, rentrée à Poudlard

Note : L'histoire passée suit la trame des livres et la fiction débute au début de la sixième année à Poudlard.

* * *

_**Poudlard**__, 1996._

Le mois de septembre était arrivé et le mauvais temps avec par la même occasion, puisqu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur le paysage verdoyant des Highlands. D'énormes nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel menaçant, et un brouillard inquiétant enveloppait la cime des sapins qui se trouvaient dispersés un peu partout de chaque côté des rails. Un train circulait parmi ce paysage à la limite du déprimant, crachant à intervalles réguliers son épais nuage de vapeur tandis qu'il serpentait en suivant les rails usés par le temps. Des gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser contre les vitres en laissant de longues traînées d'eau à cause de la vitesse du train, et le jeune homme détourna son attention de la fenêtre, interrompant sa contemplation du paysage. Cela faisait bien un bon quart d'heure qu'il fixait vaguement l'extérieur, ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le gris rivés sur un point invisible. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et n'appréciait guère qu'on l'ait dérangé en tapotant son épaule. Il tourna la tête d'un air las vers la personne qui le sollicitait et il retint un soupir d'agacement en découvrant Pansy Parkinson, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- "Drago, pourquoi tu ne te joins pas aux discussions avec nous depuis tout à l'heure ?" minauda Pansy en feignant un air boudeur.

- "Peut-être parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas ?" répliqua-t-il froidement. "Oui, c'est ça. En fait je ne me sens pas concerné par vos discussions, on croirait des enfants qui sont excités de rentrer à l'école."

- "C'est le cas !" se défendit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. "Je suis plutôt contente de retourner à Poudlard pour cette sixième année, et les autres aussi."

- "Tant mieux pour vous." répondit Drago en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Oui, Pansy l'exaspérait ces temps-ci. Pas moyen qu'il soit tranquille, sa camarade de Serpentard se sentait toujours obligée de venir lui tourner autour, et le blond était à cours de moyens pour se débarrasser de cette sangsue. Quand donc comprendrait-elle qu'elle ne l'attirait pas ? Drago, contrairement à la majorité des élèves, avait d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que par exemple chercher à draguer tout au long de l'année. Il était investi d'une mission pour ce sixième cycle d'études et il se devait de la mener à bien s'il tenait un minimum à la vie. Il coula un regard en coin dans le wagon où il se trouvait, apercevant ses amis de Serpentard qui se lançaient dans de grandes discussions animées. Ils paraissaient si détendus, alors que Drago était tout sauf serein à l'heure actuelle pour des raisons qui ne regardaient que lui. Il croisa le regard de Pansy et détourna aussitôt le regard, n'ayant pas la moindre envie qu'elle vienne l'embêter de nouveau. Drago expira longuement puis il ferma les yeux quelques temps. Il s'endormit probablement car c'est l'agitation autour de lui qui le réveilla, le faisant sursauter brusquement quand il réalisa que le train allait arriver et pour couronner le tout, Pansy l'observait avec insistance, lui sortant ses yeux de biche qui le laissaient pourtant de marbre.

- "Tu as la tête ailleurs en ce moment, Drago." remarqua la jeune fille d'un air réprobateur en haussant un sourcil.

- "C'est possible." rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. "Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, puisque ça ne te concerne pas. Je me trompe ?"

- "N-non … C'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas, pardon Drago." s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux devant le regard froid du blond.

- "Le train est arrivé, on ferait mieux de sortir." intervint Blaise Zabini en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy pour les prévenir.

-"On y va alors. J'ai déjà la flemme d'assister à la Répartition." marmonna Drago en se levant.

Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, on pouvait dire que Drago imposait le respect. Contrairement aux autres dans le wagon qui avaient tous revêtu leur uniforme aux couleurs de la maison des Serpentards, le blond se démarquait avec son costume sombre, qui lui conférait un air presque sinistre. Il avait changé durant les vacances d'été. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié personnellement une mission des plus difficiles, chose que Drago avait accueilli comme un honneur. Fier de sa nouvelle importance, il était encore plus imbu de lui-même, convaincu que Voldemort l'avait choisi pour son talent. Plutôt bon élève, il se débrouillait dans tous les domaines et avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui dans le domaine de la magie.

Il suivit les Serpentards qui descendaient du train et il se mêla au groupe qui attendait les diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Pendant le court trajet jusqu'au château, il échangea même quelques plaisanteries avec Blaise, ayant retrouvé un peu de son humeur habituelle. Sa mission devait absolument rester secrète et s'il voulait rester discret, autant agir comme d'habitude pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. La diligence les déposa devant l'immense portail de Poudlard et Drago se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves, qui se pressaient tous vers le Hall pour ne pas se faire tremper par la pluie battante. Une fois à l'abri, Drago se mit un peu à l'écart pour chasser les gouttelettes d'eau sur sa veste, déjà agacé par le brouhaha ambiant des élèves plus jeunes et surexcités.

Il se fit soudain bousculer et fut déséquilibré l'espace d'un instant, se retenant de justesse au mur de pierre à côté. Ses yeux gris et furibonds se posèrent aussitôt sur Hermione Granger, qui était précisément celle qui l'avait poussé dans la cohue. Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, qui voyait là l'occasion parfaite d'embêter miss Je-sais-tout, son souffre-douleur préféré.

- "Tiens, Granger !" railla-t-il avant de ricaner. "Toujours aussi hideuse d'une année à l'autre, ça ne change pas !"

- "Et toi toujours aussi abruti Malefoy !" riposta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Laisse-le Hermione, c'est un imbécile." intervint alors Ron Weasley en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Ignore-le..."

- "Weasmoche !" s'exclama alors Drago d'un air faussement ravi. "Comment va ta famille, toujours aussi pauvre ?"

- "La ferme Malefoy !" rugit le rouquin en serrant le poing.

- "Oh quoi, on a plus le droit de rigoler ou de taquiner les Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant ?" ironisa le Serpentard d'un air désinvolte. "Vous les Gryffondors, vous avez un cruel sens de l'humour ..."

- "N'insulte plus Hermione." lança Ron, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- "Je ne dis que la vérité. Elle a le sang sale." répliqua Drago.

Quant à Hermione elle s'était tue en écoutant les deux garçons hausser le ton, profondément vexée par l'insulte du blond. Sang-de-Bourbe … Cette insulte ignoble qu'elle subissait souvent à cause de Drago, qui bien sûr ne ratait jamais un malin plaisir de l'humilier. Et à force qu'il lui répète qu'elle avait le sang sale, elle finissait par y croire. Pendant ce temps Ron prenait sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur le Serpentard et lui refaire le portrait. La discussion s'envenimait.

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ?" persifla Drago en le mettant au défi d'oser se battre. "Potter n'est pas là on dirait, alors il ne viendra pas te sauver la mise si je te réduis en poussière."

- "Tu parles comme si tu étais le meilleur ! Par Merlin, c'est n'importe quoi !" s'exclama Ron en sortant sa baguette. "Ton père est en prison alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire le malin Malefoy !"

- "Oh, doucement avec ça !" dit Drago en regardant la baguette pointée sur lui.

- "Ça suffit !" intervint Hermione en tirant Ron par la main. "On s'en va."

Elle disparut dans la foule des élèves avec Ron, et Drago secoua la tête, encore amusé de la situation. Comme si Weasley pouvait l'impressionner ! C'en était presque hilarant. Il ricana avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle en suivant les autres, allant s'installer à la longue table des Serpentards qui lui firent une place sur un banc immédiatement, en plein milieu. Comme d'habitude à chaque banquet de rentrée, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard et l'endroit avait une ambiance festive et chaleureuse. Depuis l'autre côté de la salle, le blond aperçut Hermione lui jeter un regard noir et il lui répondit par un sourire moqueur avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise qui venait de se rapprocher pour lui parler.

- "Tout va bien avec Weasley ? Je vous ai vus parler, il avait l'air énervé." remarqua Blaise.

- "Et tu crois qu'il m'impressionne ?" lâcha Drago d'un air las. "Il se prend juste pour le protecteur de la Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant. Je ne peux même plus la taquiner sans qu'il vienne gâcher mon plaisir."

- "Tu parles de Granger ?"

- "Qui d'autre ?" répondit le blond.

- "Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la seule Sang-de-Bourbe de cette école je suppose." hasarda Blaise.

- "Il n'y a qu'elle que j'aime humilier à ce point." finit par répondre Drago après un silence marqué.

Blaise ne jugea pas utile de répondre et il se détourna de Drago pour reprendre une conversation, laissant ce dernier tranquille. C'est le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour se lever et se racler la gorge, avant d'entamer son traditionnel discours de début d'année ainsi que la cérémonie de Répartition. Mis à part Pansy qui se collait à lui en le harcelant de questions idiotes, Drago s'ennuyait ferme et il se contentait de piocher mollement un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, tâchant d'ignorer la pimbêche qui lui grimpait à moitié dessus.

- "Et tu sais, j'espère vraiment qu'on gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année ! Et aussi celle de Quidditch. Tu es toujours attrapeur non ?" piaillait-elle dans ses oreilles.

- "Oui. Préfet et attrapeur cette année." répondit Drago d'un air clairement ennuyé.

- "Je viendrai voir les matchs pour t'encourager ! Ça te fera plaisir non ?"

- "Certainement. Mais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir, c'est que tu arrêtes de jacasser autour de moi comme ça car ça m'use, tu vois ?" lâcha-t-il abruptement.

- "Toi alors, t'es mal luné en ce moment." soupira Pansy en le laissant tranquille.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement tout au long de la soirée et quand les assiettes furent vides, tout disparu et les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs et profiter d'un repos bien mérité. En tant que préfet de Serpentard, Drago avait pour tâche d'accompagner les nouveaux alors il se leva à son tour, peu motivé pour jouer au guide. Il prit la tête d'un groupe de jeunes sorciers et sorcières de première année, émerveillés par Poudlard, puis il les guida jusqu'aux cachots où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, il leur avait appris le mot de passe pour entrer et il les lâcha ici après quelques rapides explications sur le fonctionnement de l'école. Il estimait juste qu'il avait mieux à faire que surveiller des mômes. Drago sortit des cachots d'un bon pas, voulant s'isoler un peu avant d'aller dormir comme tout le monde. Il savait que dans le dortoir, ça serait impossible de fermer l'oeil avant des heures compte tenu du raffut que devaient faire les nouveaux. Son statut de préfet l'autorisait à se promener dans les couloirs, alors il n'aurait pas de souci à se faire s'il croisait Rusard le concierge dans le château.

Drago se rendit dans le parc, plus précisément au bord du lac dont les eaux lisses et noires miroitaient à la lueur de la lune. Le jeune homme s'assit dans l'herbe humide et il contempla le lac et sa surface huileuse, l'esprit vagabondant à des pensées pas très gaies. C'était à peine la rentrée et il commençait déjà à se demander s'il était vraiment à la hauteur pour accomplir cette mission. S'attaquer au très vénérable directeur Dumbledore revenait à se jeter droit au suicide. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids, lui qui n'était qu'un pauvre Mangemort en sixième année ? Il releva lentement sa manche gauche et contempla le tatouage sur son avant-bras d'un air pensif, la Marque des Ténèbres témoignant désormais de son appartenance à Voldemort. C'était donc ça d'être privé de liberté ? Devenir l'objet de quelqu'un, son instrument et ne plus avoir de conscience ? Le concept était assez dur à assimiler pour Drago, issu d'une famille appartenant à la haute sphère de la sorcellerie. Mais il suivait le chemin de son père en tant que Mangemort car c'était le souhait de ses parents, et puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé que ce soit lui qui effectue cette mission et pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Pas une seconde Drago ne se serait douté qu'en fait il payait pour les erreurs de son père et qu'en réalité, Voldemort n'avait aucun remord à l'envoyer ainsi à l'abattoir, autrement dit il se fichait de le sacrifier tant que ça servait ses intérêts maléfiques.

Un bruit derrière lui tira brusquement le Serpentard de ses pensées et il tourna la tête, tentant de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité. La faible lueur de la lune ne l'aidait en rien mais pourtant il était certain de ne pas être seul dans le parc. Des éclats de voix retentirent un peu plus loin et le blond tendit l'oreille, tentant de capter des bribes de la conversation. Il reconnut sans peine les voix de Hermione et Ron, celle de la jeune femme étant vraisemblablement paniquée.

- "Ron, arrête, je suis sûre que Harry va revenir !" l'implorait-elle en tentant de le calmer.

- "Il nous aurait au moins prévenus ! Il n'a même pas assisté au festin après avoir quitté le train ! Je parie que Malefoy y est pour quelque chose !" fulminait le rouquin.

- "Tu accuses sans preuve, Ron."

- "Et quoi alors ?! Je rêve ou tu défends la fouine de Serpentard ?" s'indigna-t-il aussitôt.

- "Non, mais ton accusation n'est pas fondée, Malefoy est juste idiot et tu le sais aussi bien que moi." insista Hermione en commençant à s'impatienter.

- "Tu parles !"

Outré qu'on l'accuse ainsi alors qu'il était innocent et que -pour une fois- il n'avait rien fait, Drago s'était rapproché et il était venu se planter devant les deux Gryffondors, rivant sur eux ses yeux gris et froids. On sentait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'on avait dit de lui.

- "Vous êtes sûrs qu'on vous a mis dans la bonne maison vous deux ?" demanda-t-il sèchement. "Parce que vous êtes de sacrées langues de vipère, croyez-moi."

- "Il ne manquait plus que lui ..." soupira Hermione, agacée et surprise à la fois de le voir débarquer comme ça.

- "Pour ton plus grand malheur, Granger." répliqua le blond du tac au tac. "Alors Weasley ? Il paraît que j'ai fait du mal à ton copain Potter, non ? Ou alors j'ai mal entendu ?"

- "Ne joues pas à ça Malefoy." répondit Ron en haussant le ton.

- "Alors ne t'amuses pas à dire n'importe quoi sur moi, minable."

Ses yeux brillaient de colère tandis qu'il fixait Ron durement, le mettant en garde par le biais d'un simple regard. Drago fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du roux et il se stoppa net devant lui, tandis qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette, prête à intervenir si le Serpentard tentait quelque chose.

- "Que les choses soient claires, fais attention à ce que tu dis, Weasmoche. On ne m'accuse pas à tord et à travers. Et tâche de garder ta chienne de Sang-de-Bourbe en laisse, je n'aime pas qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur moi comme ça."

Sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir, Drago les planta superbement dans le parc en leur passant devant et en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches, ricanant intérieurement de ce qu'il avait dit. Il imaginait déjà les larmes perler dans les yeux d'Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui lançait une insulte à la figure. C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait la faire souffrir mentalement avec ses paroles méchantes, et ce depuis 5 ans. Ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le porche donnant sur le Hall, un sanglot étouffé lui parvint et il pénétra dans l'école avec le sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir une fois de plus touché une corde sensible chez la Gryffondor.

Drago rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards presque déserte à cette heure-là et il se rendit directement dans le dortoir, retrouvant ses affaires au pied de son lit, dans sa malle. Il ôta ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement à côté de son lit puis il se glissa dans les draps verts, s'installant dans une position confortable en croisant les bras sous sa tête. Il fixa le plafond du dortoir quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, le sommeil le gagnant rapidement. Les cours commençaient le lendemain, alors il avait plutôt intérêt à être en forme, sans compter qu'il devait maintenant réfléchir à un plan pour mener à bien sa mission. Cette nouvelle année promettait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews si ça vous plaît !


	2. Ne pas provoquer un serpent

C'est un rayon de soleil en pleine figure qui le tira du sommeil le lendemain. Aveuglé par la lumière éclatante qui filtrait par la fenêtre, Drago marmonna quelque chose d'une voix ensommeillée avant de se redresser dans son lit, au milieu des draps défaits. Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de constater qu'il se trouvait seul dans le dortoir. Misère. Il avait raté le coche et allait sûrement arriver en retard en cours. Drago se hâta de se préparer en vitesse, revêtant son costume noir, puis il débarqua dans la salle commune d'un pas pressé avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux comparses qui ne le quittaient jamais. Les deux gorilles de Serpentard le saluèrent et Drago réprima un soupir de soulagement, convaincu qu'il était très en retard alors qu'en fait il n'avait que quelques minutes de décalage avec les autres.

- "Je croyais être carrément en retard alors que non." lâcha le blond en regardant ses deux amis. "Vous m'attendiez ?"  
- "Ouais." répondit Goyle en hochant la tête.  
- "J'ai faim moi." dit Crabbe à son tour.  
- "On va déjeuner alors, et ensuite on ira en potions. Je crois que c'est notre premier cours de la matinée." dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les trois garçons se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle en s'installant à la table des Serpentards, animée comme toujours. Quand il entra, Drago vit tout de suite que Ron et Hermione le gratifiaient d'un regard noir depuis la table des Gryffondors. Harry se tenait avec eux, en pleine discussion avec Dean. C'était bien la peine d'accuser Drago au final, puisque l'Élu était revenu ce matin-là. Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin en secouant la tête imperceptiblement.

- "Tu vois Weasley, tu avais tout faux." souffla Drago pour lui-même avant de prendre place sur un banc.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Hermione continuait d'observer Drago avec haine, n'oubliant pas à quel point il l'avait vexée et humiliée la veille au soir. Seulement la rentrée, et le Serpentard avait déjà réussi à la faire pleurer. La brune croyait pourtant être immunisée depuis tout ce temps contre les mots durs de son ennemi, mais il la faisait irrémédiablement fondre en larmes à chaque parole qu'il lui adressait. Les barrières qu'elle s'efforçait de dresser autour d'elle s'effritaient sans cesse, peu importe ses efforts de volonté.

- "Hermione, tu sais par quoi on commence ce matin ?" lui demanda Ron en la tirant de ses pensées.  
- "Potions. Et devinez le pire ..."  
- "Oh non ... On est avec les Serpentards c'est ça ?" compléta Harry en se joignant à leur discussion.  
- "Bingo."  
- "Quelle poisse !" s'exclama le rouquin avant de s'empiffrer à nouveau.

Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête, partageant totalement l'aversion de son ami en ce qui concerne le cours avec les Serpentards. Elle ne supportait pas les cours en commun avec eux ; elle détestait voir Drago et sa bande de groupies, elle détestait ses remarques acides, ses manies agaçantes, son arrogance. En fait, si Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais existé, la vie de la Gryffondor serait bien plus agréable et elle n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à suivre un cours avec les élèves de Serpentard. C'était lui, c'était sa présence qui la dérangeait. Rien d'autre, juste lui.

Drago se contenta d'un petit-déjeuner frugal et il se leva en imitant ses camarades, se dirigeant vers les cachots où aurait lieu le cours de potions. Il n'avait qu'un manuel flambant neuf pour toute affaire scolaire, qu'il tenait dans sa main tandis que Pansy monopolisait son autre main en le tenant par le bras.

- "Pansy, ne te pends pas à moi comme ça." fulmina Drago qui tentait vainement de se dégager.  
- "C'est une preuve d'affection, Drago !"  
- "Remballe ton affection alors, ou sois moins collante." répondit le blond en rejoignant Blaise qui marchait un peu plus loin.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le grand Serpentard, Drago échangea quelques mots avec Blaise, et ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer qu'une certaine personne le fusillait du regard derrière.

- "Tu as Pansy dans le collimateur toi, pas vrai ?"  
- "Oui et non." répondit Drago en franchissant la porte de la salle de classe. "Elle est comme toutes les autres : collante mais pas méchante."  
- "Fais-lui comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas." conseilla Blaise en venant se placer près de lui.  
- "Déjà fait, par Merlin ! Elle revient toujours à la charge ! Cette fille est tenace."

Ils s'installèrent et virent le professeur Slughorn s'avancer vers eux, l'air débonnaire. Voilà donc le remplaçant de Rogue. Les élèves l'écoutaient se présenter en silence, debout dans un coin de la salle et en attendant d'avoir des instructions précises. Finalement, une fois son petit speech terminé, Slughorn tapa dans ses mains d'un air satisfait et il désigna un petit chaudron faisant des bulles sur son bureau. La classe s'approcha un peu, tentant de reconnaître de quelle potion il s'agissait, sauf Drago qui resta en retrait, désintéressé au possible de ce cours ennuyeux. Il avait toujours excellé en potions et ne se faisait donc pas de soucis quand au déroulement de ce cours pour cette année.

- "Qui sait ce que contient le chaudron ?" claironna Slughorn à l'attention de sa classe. "Oui, miss Granger ?"  
- "C'est un filtre de Confusion, monsieur." répondit poliment Hermione en étalant sa science. "Ce breuvage rend confus quand il est bu, et ses effets varient selon la dose ingurgitée."  
- "Bonne réponse, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor !" approuva Slughorn d'un air radieux. "C'est précisément cette potion que vous allez me préparer aujourd'hui."

Un murmure d'approbation se répandit parmi les élèves, qui avaient l'air intéressés par cette potion jusque-là jamais réalisée. Drago soupira d'un air agacé en voyant miss Je-sais-tout rayonner après sa petite intervention. Celle-là, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de la ramener et de faire les yeux doux aux professeurs.

- "Vous allez vous mettre par deux, et ... mais attendez !" s'écria Slughorn en voyant certains élèves déjà en train de s'installer deux par deux. "C'est moi qui vous répartis, je vous mélange."

Il commença à placer les élèves et Drago était irrité par la tournure que prenait ce cours. Faire équipe avec un Gryffondor ? Quelle idée grotesque et stupide ! Slughorn devait être gâteux pour espérer une quelconque entente entre les lions et les serpents. Et c'est seulement quand Drago se retrouva le seul debout avec Hermione qu'il comprit ce que ça signifiait.

- "Et pour finir monsieur Malefoy, vous travaillerez avec la brillante miss Granger." conclut Slughorn.  
- "Non, je ne pense pas professeur, je ne peux vraiment pas faire équipe avec elle ..." intervint le blond en lançant un regard méprisant à la jeune fille.  
- "Je vous demande pardon, mon garçon ?" demanda le professeur de potions d'un air courroucé.  
- "Rien, laissez tomber." soupira Drago en battant en retraite.

Pourquoi chercher à discuter ? Il n'avait qu'à faire comme d'habitude et se montrer méprisant au possible envers Hermione. Il faisait ça depuis maintenant cinq ans. Drago s'installa à la dernière table de libre tandis que la Gryffondor faisait de même, évitant de le regarder. Ils écoutèrent les dernières recommandations de Slughorn, qui les invita à commencer de ce pas.

- "Au travail, allez !" dit-il d'un air jovial. "La recette est à la page 120 de votre manuel."

Le chaudron était posé entre Drago et Hermione, qui étaient soigneusement plongés dans la lecture de leurs manuels respectifs. Parmi tous les idiots de Gryffondor, il fallait qu'il tombe avec elle. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'insupportait tant. On peut dire que c'était de la malchance pour Drago. Il finit par poser le livre et il entreprit de préparer les ingrédients nécessaires sur la table : poussière d'écaille de dragon, essence d'hydromel, ongles de troll pilés et plantes diverses. Le blond prit ensuite un pilon et entreprit d'écraser les plantes dans un mortier, avant de se faire interrompre par Hermione qui retint son poignet.

- "Ne me touche pas, Granger." siffla-t-il en se dégageant.  
- "Tu es en train de réduire les plantes en charpie ! Il faut en tirer du jus, pas de la bouillasse !" reprocha Hermione en vérifiant dans le manuel.  
- "Si ma méthode ne te plaît pas, va te faire voir."  
- "Ta méthode est nulle, Malefoy. Donne-moi ce mortier." répliqua la brune en cherchant à lui prendre l'objet des mains.  
- "Non."  
- "Ne fais pas l'enfant, laisse-moi faire !" insista-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur déambulait entre les tables, commentant les travaux des uns et des autres. Neville Londubat subit d'ailleurs quelques reproches quand Slughorn s'approcha du chaudron devant lui, tandis que le Serpentard qui était en duo avec lui rigolait discrètement.

- "Mais enfin mon garçon, qu'avez-vous mis dans votre potion ?" s'exclama le professeur en reniflant la fumée épaisse.  
- "H-heu ... Du curry, de la verveine, un peu de poudre de peau de serpent ..." énuméra Neville d'un air un peu déboussolé.  
- "Par Merlin, je vous ai demandé de faire une potion, pas une soupe !"

Cette dernière réplique de Slughorn déclencha quelques rires dans la salle, laissant un Neville rouge de honte, le visage cramoisi. Dans le fond de la salle, deux élèves se livraient une bataille silencieuse : Hermione cherchait à tout prix à prendre les commandes tandis que Drago se défendait farouchement, éloignant le mortier pour continuer de broyer les plantes à sa façon.

- "Malefoy, espèce de fouine insupportable ..!" commençait à crier Hermione en haussant le ton.  
- "La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe !" répliquait-il avec violence. "Occupe-toi plutôt de préparer le reste."  
- "Donne-moi ça avant, tu vas tout faire rater !"  
- "Tu veux que je te donne ça ? Très bien." marmonna Drago en renversant soudain le contenu du mortier sur la tête de sa voisine de table.

Le jus des plantes coula sur son visage et Hermione hurla en cherchant à tout prix à s'essuyer tandis que Slughorn accourait vers eux, l'air contrarié. Le silence régnait dans la salle sinistre.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"  
- "Cet idiot m'a renversé ça sur la tête !" expliqua Hermione qui commençait à se gratter furieusement, les plantes dégageant une substance urticaire très désagréable.  
- "Je dois dire que la verdure sur la tête te va bien, Granger." siffla Drago d'un air sarcastique.  
- "Taisez-vous monsieur Malefoy." l'interrompit le professeur d'un geste de la main. "Miss Granger, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh vous donnera des onguents pour les démangeaisons."

Hermione se leva à contrecoeur, son visage zébré de griffes à cause des traces de ses ongles et elle fusilla le blond du regard avant de sortir du cachot. Les Serpentards ricanèrent, y compris Drago qui était content de lui avoir rabattu son caquet.

- "Je retire vingt points à Serpentard." soupira Slughorn en adressant un regard lourd de reproches à Drago. "Reprenez tous là où vous en étiez, maintenant."

Le reste du cours se déroula parfaitement bien sans Hermione à ses côtés, et Drago prépara une potion très bien réalisée qui lui valut les félicitations du professeur. Quand l'heure fut venue de sortir pour aller manger, il fut rejoint par Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, tandis que Harry et Ron le dévisagèrent longuement en sortant à leur tour. Drago s'esclaffait encore d'avoir envoyé la Gryffondor à l'infirmerie.

- "Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. C'était impossible que je fasse équipe avec elle, j'avais prévenu le prof." affirmait-il en riant.  
- "J'ai adoré la tête qu'elle a fait." ajouta Goyle. "Au fait Drago, il y a une affiche placardée dans le Hall, je l'ai vue ce matin mais je ne sais pas si tu y as fait attention. Le premier match de Quidditch, c'est demain."  
- "Gryffondor contre Serpentard." ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'oeil.  
- "Tiens, comme par hasard." ironisa Drago. "On risque de s'amuser demain."  
- "Les Gryffondors sélectionnent leur nouvelle équipe cette après-midi, il paraît que Weasley veut être au poste de gardien." observa Crabbe avant de ricaner. "Weasley gardien ! Ils peuvent tout de suite faire une croix sur la Coupe de Quidditch."  
- "C'est clair !"

Pendant que les Serpentards s'extasiaient d'avance au sujet de leur victoire prochaine au Quidditch, Harry et Ron boudaient le repas dans la Grande Salle et étaient au chevet de leur amie à l'infirmerie, qui avait une sorte de crème verdâtre et malodorante tartinée un peu partout sur le visage. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, lui avait assurée qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune trace d'ici quelques heures, mais ça ne changeait en rien l'humeur massacrante de la jeune fille, une fois de plus humiliée par celui qu'elle détestait le plus dans cette école.

- "Je vais faire un massacre." répétait-elle à ses deux amis, impressionnés de découvrir cette facette de Hermione. "Cette sale fouine ..!"  
- "Du calme, Hermione. Le mieux à faire c'est de l'ignorer. Il finira par se lasser." conseilla Ron.  
- "Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors qu'hier tu étais à deux doigts de te jeter sur lui !" s'indigna la brune en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.  
- "Je ne l'ai pas fait !"  
- "C'est pareil, tu es mal placé pour donner des leçons !"

Harry jugea que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir et il décida de calmer le jeu en s'immisçant dans leur débat sans queue ni tête.

- "Calmez-vous tous les deux ... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Malefoy est un idiot. Et pour tout vous dire, ça fait à peine un jour qu'on est revenus ici et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'il trame quelque chose." souffla Harry en baissant la voix.  
- "Comment ça ?"  
- "Vous vous souvenez qu'hier soir je n'étais pas là, non ? En montant dans le train, je l'ai aperçu et j'ai vu son bras. Il a la Marque des Ténèbres. J'avais mis ma cape d'invisibilité pour le suivre discrètement et en être sûr, mais à aucun autre moment il n'a relevé sa manche. Quand il est descendu du train, je l'ai encore suivi un moment avant d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid en arrivant au château. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu tard, Hagrid avait plein de choses à me raconter. Enfin je m'éloigne du sujet, mais je suis sûr que Malefoy prépare un sale coup."  
- "Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu au moins ?" hasarda Ron en le regardant d'un air dubitatif. "Peut-être que tu t'es fait des idées ..."  
- "Je ne suis pas fou, Ron." lui reprocha Harry sèchement.  
- "Un jour seulement et déjà tout ça. C'est ce que j'appelle une rentrée en fanfare." soupira Hermione d'un air à moitié amusé.  
- "Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus." dit Harry à ses amis. "En attendant, on va te laisser Hermione, on a du pain sur la planche cette après-midi avec la sélection pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. On se voit ce soir !"

Ron eut l'air dépité de devoir quitter Hermione si vite mais il se résigna et se leva en lui adressant un petit geste, suivant Harry qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. La vie agitée à Poudlard reprenait de plus belle pour cette sixième année, mais les élèves ne pensaient plus qu'à une seule chose : le premier match de l'année qui aurait lieu le lendemain, opposant les lions aux serpents. Demain, Harry et Drago disputeraient le premier match de la saison.

Assise sur un des lits de l'infirmerie avec un livre sur ses genoux, Hermione avait dit au revoir à ses amis avant de se plonger dans sa lecture, absorbée par les mots couchés sur le papier. Malgré la bonne volonté qu'elle mettait pour s'occuper l'esprit, ses pensées revenaient encore à l'incident de tout à l'heure en cours de potions lorsque Drago avait fait des siennes. Et c'est en cogitant là-dessus que Hermione en vint à réaliser qu'elle était peut-être trop passive et que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se faisait tant marcher sur les pieds. Dès qu'on l'insultait, elle se contentait de baisser la tête ou de détourner le regard, préférant fuir qu'affronter les gens en face. Seulement, elle ne voulait plus être cette jeune fille passive et soumise. Il était temps qu'elle change, qu'elle évolue, qu'elle devienne plus combative et plus redoutable.

Ses pensées tournèrent donc autour du cours de potions et de Drago Malefoy, ainsi qu'autour du match de Quidditch auquel elle assisterait pour encourager ses amis. Et c'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête, germant dans son esprit en devenant plus convaincante de seconde en seconde. Pourquoi ne pas montrer à Malefoy qu'il était loin d'être tout-puissant comme il se plaisait à le proclamer haut et fort ? Elle venait de trouver un moyen infaillible pour le ridiculiser le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre, l'intrigue se met en place petit à petit, je ne veux pas trop précipiter les choses. N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews et à faire des remarques, en espérant que vous ayez eu une bonne lecture !


	3. Petite blague, lourdes conséquences

Si le soleil avait été radieux la veille, aujourd'hui le mauvais temps reprenait ses droits puisque la pluie balayait le paysage, accompagnée de grosses rafales de vent. Les feuilles mortes des arbres se détachaient avant de virevolter au gré de la brise déchaînée, s'échouant un peu partout sur le parterre détrempé. Il faisait sombre dehors et bien que ce n'était que le début d'après-midi, les bougies et les vasques dans Poudlard étaient toujours allumées en diffusant leur lueur rassurante. Malgré les conditions météorologiques exécrables, le match de Quidditch qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu était maintenu et le repas dans la Grande Salle était sur le point de finir, tout le monde étant excité malgré la tempête. Cela donnerait un peu de piment au match en ajoutant une difficulté supplémentaire.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, tout Poudlard s'était rendu au terrain de Quidditch à côté du château, équipés de coupe-vents et de parapluies qui menaçaient de s'envoler à cause du vent. Les joueurs se trouvaient dans les vestiaires et Drago attachait ses protections minutieusement, avant de mettre une paire de lunettes d'aviateur autour de son cou pour protéger ses yeux de la pluie une fois que le match aurait débuté. La tension était palpable, chacun ayant férocement envie d'écraser l'adversaire. Dans les tribunes, les élèves agitaient des banderoles aux couleurs des différentes maisons et scandaient les noms des joueurs à tue-tête dans un élan de bonne humeur générale. Le Quidditch était très apprécié ici. Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie depuis la veille au soir et elle n'avait plus la moindre trace de démangeaisons, pour son plus grand bonheur. L'air tendue, elle attendait l'arrivée des joueurs, abritée sous le parapluie de Ginny Weasley à côté d'elle.

Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, courut au milieu du terrain avec une caisse dans la main qu'elle déposa sur la pelouse humide, puis ce sont les joueurs qui firent leur entrée en fendant l'air de leurs balais volants. Quelques secondes à l'extérieur les avaient déjà trempés et ils attendaient le coup d'envoi, prêts à y aller. L'arbitre ouvrit la caisse et libéra les balles qui s'envolèrent aussitôt en se dispersant. Perché sur son balai coûteux, Drago avait mis ses lunettes et s'était raidi quand le coup de sifflet avait retenti, annonçant le début du match. Il avait juste jeté un bref regard à Ron qui occupait bel et bien le poste de gardien chez les Gryffondors et il s'élança en avant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce serait une victoire facile avec un empoté tel que le rouquin dans les buts adverses.

Tandis que le Souaffle passait rapidement de mains en mains et que de belles actions avaient lieu, la personne qui commentait le match n'avait pas l'air de se sentir concernée puisqu'elle était effectivement en train de commenter, mais en racontant des choses complètement hors contexte et sans aucun rapport avec le Quidditch. Luna Lovegood avait toujours été une fille énigmatique et excentrique, et beaucoup la prenaient pour une folle, comme en atteste le sobriquet qui lui a été attribué à Poudlard : Loufoca Lovegood. Ce n'était pas un choix très judicieux que de l'avoir choisie pour commenter le Quidditch cette année, mais au moins ça promettait des répliques époustouflantes et de bons éclats de rire chez les élèves.

- "Regardez Weasley qui fait des pirouettes sur son balai, c'est gracieux, c'est beau !" déclarait-elle sans même signaler qu'un but avait été marqué en faveur de Gryffondor. "Il gigote dans tous les sens car il doit se faire embêter par des Nargoles ! Et ... nom d'un Ronflak Cornu ! J'avais oublié de dire que les Gryffondors mènent 40 à 0 !"

En effet, l'équipe des rouge et or se débrouillait admirablement bien, disposant d'un meilleur travail d'équipe : les Serpentards étaient mis en difficulté et se rendaient compte que Ron n'était pas mauvais du tout en tant que gardien. Leurs tentatives pour marquer s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. Pendant ce temps, Drago parcourait le terrain de long en large pour tenter d'apercevoir le Vif d'or. Ses lunettes emplies de buée l'empêchaient de voir correctement et en jetant un bref regard à Harry, l'attrapeur adverse, il constata qu'il était dans le même cas. Il fallait faire vite pour attraper le Vif d'or en premier et ainsi gagner la partie. Drago vit alors Harry filer comme une fusée vers un point invisible, et il supposa donc qu'il avait aperçu la petite balle volante tant convoitée pour foncer ainsi. Il devait arriver avant lui. En se lançant dans sa direction, le blond vit alors le Vif voleter devant Harry et il accéléra, ne comptant pas le laisser s'en emparer en premier. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se déporta vers le Gryffondor pour lui donner un coup de coude ; une fois déstabilisé, Harry serait forcément ralenti et Drago aurait tout le temps d'aller cueillir sa victoire.

- "Dégage Malefoy !" hurla Harry en le poussant à son tour.

- "J'en ai pas envie Potter !" hurla-t-il à son tour pour couvrir le vacarme assourdissant.

Le Serpentard se jeta de nouveau sur Harry pour le faire tomber mais cette fois-ci tous deux furent déséquilibrés et ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente, perdant le Vif d'or de vue. Enragé, Drago serra les dents et prit un peu plus d'altitude pour avoir une meilleure vue du terrain. Rien. Le rideau de pluie brouillait tout, et même distinguer les joueurs devenait difficile. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait suivi Harry des yeux avec une paire de jumelles et elle avait retenu son souffle en voyant Drago chercher à le faire chuter. C'était interdit, mais forcément madame Bibine ne regardait pas dans leur direction à ce moment-là. Décidément, cette fouine était bien décidé à tout ruiner jusqu'au bout ! Le score était à présent de 70 à 20 pour les Gryffondors et ils étaient bien partis pour remporter la victoire. Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy prendre l'avantage et sauver son équipe en empêchant Harry de prendre le Vif. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas juré la veille qu'elle donnerait une petite leçon à Drago ? C'était le moment rêvé pour mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait décidé. Ça la répugnait d'agir ainsi, mais elle se consolait en disant que c'était mérité et que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Discrètement, sans même que Ginny ne s'en aperçoive, la brune sortit sa baguette et effectua un petit geste du poignet avec en murmurant une formule dans sa tête. Il était temps de se venger pour ces cinq dernières années d'humiliation publique à cause de lui. Hermione était persuadée que l'humilier ici devant l'école entière était un bon moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Sur le terrain, les deux batteurs de Serpentard se rapprochèrent et Goyle cria quelque chose à l'oreille de Crabbe, l'air inquiet.

- "Drago a un souci avec son balai, regarde !"  
- "Oui, y'a clairement quelque chose qui va pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!" hurla Crabbe en fixant le blond plus loin.

Le balai de Drago était devenu incontrôlable et faisait à présent des pirouettes et des vrilles, partant dans tous les sens. Le Serpentard gardait la tête froide en s'agrippant fermement au manche, ne comprenant décidément pas pourquoi son balai avait soudain décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Hermione souriait discrètement en continuant d'agiter sa baguette, s'amusant comme une folle en faisant effectuer ces figures grotesques à l'attrapeur ennemi. Seuls quelques élèves avaient remarqué le petit ballet aérien du blond et croyaient que c'était pour faire le spectacle, et la plupart applaudissaient à tout rompre lorsque Gryffondor marquait.

Drago tenta alors de reprendre le contrôle de son bolide mais il fut brusquement percuté en pleine épaule par un Cognard qui passait par là, continuant sa trajectoire paisiblement. Le blond se mordit la langue et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cause de la douleur atroce, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà en train de piquer vers le sol sans parvenir à redresser son balai. Il heurta le sol violemment et passa par-dessus son balai qui se brisa en morceaux sous le choc. Après quelques roulés-boulés, il s'immobilisa dans la boue et expira un grand coup, le souffle coupé. Pas moyen qu'il remonte sur son balai après ça, balai qui était d'ailleurs hors service. Le match était perdu. Hermione quant à elle rangea mollement sa baguette en voyant ce qu'elle avait provoqué et elle observa la pelouse du terrain d'un air indéchiffrable, partagée entre soulagement et culpabilité à la fois. Elle avait juste voulu l'humilier en lui faisant faire des pirouettes pour perdre du temps, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa petite vengeance prenne de telles proportions. Cependant, il l'avait mérité selon elle.

Un coup de sifflet prolongé retentit pour signaler un temps mort, et les joueurs se rapprochèrent de Drago allongé sur lequel était penché Rogue, en train d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Visiblement, il n'était plus en état de jouer et il allait falloir que l'attrapeur suppléant entre en scène. Rogue se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore qui l'avait rejoint sur la pelouse et ils se mirent tous deux d'accord pour que ce soit l'ancien maître des potions qui emmène son élève à l'infirmerie. En tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, c'était le devoir de Rogue. Il releva le blond et le soutint avant de le faire sortir du terrain, puis madame Bibine siffla à nouveau pour indiquer que le match reprenait.

Rogue forçait Drago à marcher, même s'il menaçait de s'écrouler puisqu'il était tout fourbu par le choc et la douleur. Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Si seulement ce maudit balai n'avait pas fait des siennes, il aurait pu esquiver le Cognard sans peine. Appuyé sur le professeur, il rentrait au château pour se faire soigner et était tout sale et maculé de boue.

- "Je crois qu'on a trafiqué mon balai ou qu'on m'a lancé un sort." avoua Drago au professeur.  
- "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Drago ?" demanda la chauve-souris des cachots de sa voix grave.  
- "Il est devenu incontrôlable d'un seul coup. Je ne pouvais plus le maîtriser."  
- "Il semblerait que quelqu'un en ait après vous, alors." souffla Rogue en l'attirant dans le Hall de Poudlard.

Sans qu'il n'ait la force de répliquer, l'ex maître des potions l'amena à l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh les accueillit tout de suite en faisant asseoir le blond sur un des lits. Elle toisa d'un air anxieux son visage pâle et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il semblait être dérangé par son épaule.

- "Que vous est-il arrivé, mon garçon ?" demanda-t-elle en se mettant à le palper précautionneusement.  
- "Un Cognard m'a percuté et je suis tombé." marmonna Drago d'un air agacé en se faisant ainsi toucher.  
- "C'est ce que je me disais, votre épaule est sacrément abîmée, par Merlin ! Laissez-moi vous dire tout de suite que vous allez avoir mal pendant les prochains jours."

Rogue se tenait en retrait en observant la scène en silence et il adressa un petit signe de tête à Drago pour lui signifier qu'il retournait au match en le laissant entre les mains de madame Pomfresh.

- "Quoi ?" s'étonnait Drago en écoutant l'infirmière. "Mais pourquoi les prochains jours ? Vous n'avez pas un sortilège pour guérir ça en un coup ?"  
- "Non, malheureusement non pas dans ce cas." admit-elle en perdant patience. "Vous allez avoir besoin de repos car réparer des os est un processus douloureux."  
- "Quelle poisse !" pesta le Serpentard, soudain abattu.  
- "J'ai toujours dit que le Quidditch était un sport de brutes, vous savez."

Après avoir troqué sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard contre une sorte de pyjama à manches longues qu'il avait insisté pour enfiler lui-même et ne pas dévoiler sa Marque des Ténèbres, il put s'allonger et savoura le confort relatif du lit ainsi que le moelleux de l'oreiller sur lequel il reposait sa tête. L'infirmière lui avait administré quelques potions dont la fameuse qui ressoudait les os, et le bras droit du blond reposait dans une écharpe le temps que tout soit remis en place. Une bonne demi-heure passa et de là où il était, Drago entendit soudain des clameurs résonner dans le Hall plus loin. Les élèves de Gryffondor chantaient une chanson à leur gloire, et Drago n'eut aucun mal à deviner que sa maison avait perdu le match. Évidemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie et vinrent saluer Drago, qui au fond était plutôt content de les retrouver. Il lisait la déception dans le regard de ses amis, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu responsable de leur défaite même s'il n'y était strictement pour rien.

- "Un match d'ouverture dont on se souviendra, hein Drago ?" le taquina Blaise gentiment.  
- "Tu l'as dit, par Merlin ! Au moins j'aurai fait mon boulot d'attrapeur jusqu'au bout !" répondit Drago.  
- "A propos, il s'est passé quoi avec ton balai ?" demanda Goyle en haussant un sourcil.  
- "J'en sais rien. Il ne me répondait plus, ça l'a pris d'un coup comme ça."  
- "Je parie qu'on t'as ensorcelé, c'est un coup des Gryffondors ça !" s'énerva Crabbe.  
- "La chute était impressionnante, vraiment." frissonna Pansy en revoyant la scène dans sa tête.  
- "Merci d'être venus me voir en tout cas." dit alors Drago en les observant de ses yeux pâles. "Ça me fait vraiment plaisir."  
- "Tu parles, c'est normal ! Allez, remets-toi bien et reviens en forme." lui recommanda Blaise avec un clin d'oeil.

Drago leur dit au revoir et il les regarda s'éloigner, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Bien qu'il soit d'un naturel taciturne et même lunatique, recevoir la visite de ses camarades de Serpentard lui faisait chaud au coeur sans même qu'il sache expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être qu'en dépit de sa lourde tâche cette année, le fait de se sentir entouré le rassurait. Et même si les Serpentards étaient redoutés dans toute l'école et avaient une sacrée réputation, Drago était certain qu'ils possédaient tous quelque chose en commun : le fait de pouvoir se serrer les coudes.

Hermione parlait dans le Hall à voix basse avec Ginny, ayant visiblement une discussion importante avec elle et pas forcément des plus agréables. La rousse semblait avoir compris ce qu'elle avait fait durant le match même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, et désormais elle l'incitait à lui cracher le morceau pour avoir la certitude qu'elle avait vu juste.

- "Hermione, je t'ai vue !" insistait Ginny. "Ne le nie pas ! Écoute nous sommes amies, je ne remets pas en question ce que tu as fait, simplement je te demande de me dire la vérité, c'est tout. Je vois bien que ça te travaille."  
- "Bon, très bien." capitula la brune en baissant les yeux, l'air coupable. "J'avoue, je lui ai bel et bien jeté un sort de confusion mais c'était uniquement pour l'embêter en rendant son balai sauvage ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un Cognard déboulerait de nulle part et ... et mince voilà, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'en veux alors que Malefoy n'est qu'un sale idiot !" s'énerva Hermione.  
- "Ça, tu l'as dit, c'est un sale type." confirma Ginny en souriant. "Je pense que tu as bien fait, c'était amusant et tant pis pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais un conseil : si tu t'en veux autant, je te conseille directement d'aller t'excuser auprès de lui, comme ça tu te délesteras d'un sacré poids sur la conscience, crois-moi." l'encouragea-t-elle pour la pousser à le faire. "Ensuite tu seras tranquille."  
- "Tu crois seulement qu'il voudra m'écouter ?" plaisanta Hermione en retrouvant peu à peu un air serein.  
- "On ne sait jamais !"

Sur ces paroles, les deux Gryffondors se séparèrent en promettant d'en reparler le soir-même dans la salle commune et Ginny partit rejoindre Harry et Ron tandis que Hermione se dirigeait sans grande conviction vers l'infirmerie. Sa belle assurance était en train de s'envoler. Elle savait pertinemment que Drago préférerait devenir sourd plutôt que d'avoir à l'écouter, et elle appréhendait sa réaction en se préparant à recevoir des insultes blessantes. Néanmoins elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, s'approchant du lit où il était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier ; même s'il avait entendu des bruits de pas, il ne releva pas la tête.

- "Salut." lâcha-t-elle d'un air penaud.

Silence. Drago avait reconnu cette voix et il ne souhaitait précisément pas parler à cette personne en particulier. Que lui voulait-elle à la fin ? Il pouvait comprendre de recevoir la visite de ses amis de Serpentard mais il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe vienne le voir et pire, prenne de ses nouvelles.

- "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que sur le terrain tout à l'heure." remarqua Hermione dans une vaine tentative pour meubler la discussion.

Nouveau silence. La Gryffondor tolérait mal le fait qu'on la snobe ainsi et elle pinça les lèvres, se retenant d'envoyer une gifle à la figure de Drago qui faisait toujours mine d'être absorbé par son journal.

- "Nom d'une citrouille, Malefoy, tu es détestable !" lâcha-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.  
- "La ferme, Granger." répondit enfin le blond en détachant ses yeux gris du journal qu'il replia et posa sur le drap. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"  
- "Tiens, monsieur se réveille, pas trop tôt !" le nargua-t-elle, déjà poussée à bout par le Serpentard.  
- "Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici."  
- "Je suis venue voir comment tu allais." répondit-elle.

Elle avait honte d'avoir répondu avec tant d'empressement, mais en même temps elle ne faisait qu'être honnête en répondant à sa question. Sa bonne conscience lui disait de faire bonne figure, et même si elle détestait Drago elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son geste avait eu quand même des conséquences désagréables. Il n'avait peut-être pas mérité ça.

- "Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi, Granger ?" demanda-t-il de son ton froid et distant.  
- "Si ma visite te déplaît tant que ça je peux aussi repartir." soupira Hermione en pensant que c'était perdu d'avance.  
- "Effectivement ta présence m'importune mais je me demande toujours pourquoi tu es venue ici."  
- "C'est ma faute si tu es tombé." avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

L'explication tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine, laissant Drago abasourdi le temps qu'il assimile ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis finalement le blond comprit enfin ce qui s'était produit avec son balai, et devina sans peine qu'elle venait ici pour sans doute essayer de faire amende honorable auprès de lui.

- "Alors c'était toi." lâcha Drago en rivant sur elle son regard d'acier.  
- "Oui. Je suis venue m'excuser."  
- "Tu es contente de toi ? Tu as dû jubiler, non ? Tu as dû être acclamée par tous tes petits copains de Gryffondor, en plus vous avez gagné le match grâce à ça." poursuivit-il d'un ton acide.  
- "Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais juste prendre ma revanche pour l'autre fois en potions, et ..." s'empressa d'expliquer la brune.  
- "Je m'en fiche." trancha Drago.

Son regard était encore plus méprisant que d'habitude et il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir l'expression sur le visage d'Hermione, à mi-chemin entre la peine et la colère.

- "Si c'est tout, tu peux partir." ajouta sèchement Drago.  
- "Je viens m'excuser et tu réagis comme ça ?" demanda la jeune fille, interloquée.  
- "Tu t'attends à quoi, à ce que je te prenne dans mes bras et que je te remercie chaudement d'avoir enfin reconnu ta stupidité ? Désolé, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça." marmonna-t-il d'un air maussade en fronçant les sourcils. "Dégage maintenant."

Hermione le contemplait à présent en silence, peinée de se faire congédier comme ça. Malgré son teint pâle et son état de fatigue, les yeux de Drago brillaient toujours de cette lueur malsaine, il y avait toujours cette aura méchante et malveillante qui se tapissait en lui. Inutile d'insister, la Gryffondor avait compris le message et elle tourna les talons rageusement sans rien ajouter, au moins soulagée d'avoir pu lui présenter ses excuses, qu'elles aient été acceptées ou pas. Drago attendit que le bruit de ses pas s'évanouisse plus loin et il secoua la tête d'un air navré, avant de fermer les yeux et de goûter à un repos mérité. Hermione quant à elle était partie retrouver Harry et Ron sans rien leur dire de sa petite escapade à l'infirmerie, déçue d'elle-même. Drago ne s'était jamais excusé une seule fois pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, et elle venait une fois de plus de prouver qu'elle était faible en allant s'excuser auprès de lui. Décidément, ce n'était pas si simple pour elle d'apprendre à se forger un caractère.

* * *

Des avis ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Quand la punition tombe

La journée du lendemain avait été étrange pour Hermione, qui se demandait pourquoi elle était d'humeur aussi maussade alors que tout était censé aller pour le mieux. Elle avait rendu ses devoirs en se faisant complimenter par les professeurs -sauf Rogue bien entendu, qui avait retiré dix points à Gryffondor parce que la jeune femme avait répondu à une question sans lever la main-, elle avait passé du temps avec Harry et Ron et ensembles ils étaient même allés rendre visite à Hagrid dans l'après-midi. Après avoir pris le thé avec lui et mangé ses biscuits rassis en parlant de tout et rien, Hermione avait insisté pour emmener les garçons dans le parc, souhaitant leur confier quelque chose qui lui pesait peut-être un peu trop sur la conscience depuis la veille. Elle avait attendu qu'ils soient tous les trois assis dans l'herbe au pied d'un vieux chêne pour se racler la gorge et leur livrer ce qui la contrariait.

- "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal hier." dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux qui donna la chair de poule à Ron et Harry.

- "Tu peux être plus explicite ?" demanda Harry, curieux de savoir de quoi elle voulait parler.

- "Tu es arrivée en retard à un cours ?" plaisanta le rouquin avant de se faire interrompre par un coup de coude de son ami.

- "Si ce n'était que ça ..." soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. "Hier c'est en partie grâce à moi si vous avez gagné le match. Enfin, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, c'est moi qui ai fait tomber Malefoy, voilà. Je voulais me venger pour le cours de potions et j'ai pensé que lui lancer un sort de confusion en plein match pourrait être une bonne idée pour l'humilier, mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'espérais."

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant des sourires apparaître sur les visages de ses amis et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne comprenant décidément pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ici. Pourquoi riaient-ils ? Elle leur confiait qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable et eux prenaient ça à la rigolade, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

- "Hermione, tu te tracasses vraiment pour rien !" dit Ron en souriant. "Tu devrais plutôt être fière de toi !"

- "Vraiment ? C'est loin d'être le cas." répondit-elle amèrement.

- "C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, notre victoire n'était pas vraiment méritée." corrigea Harry. "Mais avec ou sans Malefoy, on gagnait haut la main."

- "C'est vrai." confirma le rouquin. "Et puis Malefoy n'est qu'un pauvre type, c'est bien fait."

- "Vous êtes incorrigibles, par Merlin, je me doutais que vous réagiriez comme ça. Enfin peu importe. Je me sens mieux après vous l'avoir dit, Ginny était la seule à être au courant." expliqua Hermione.

- "Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te gêne, Hermione." intervint Harry en faisant machinalement rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. "Pourquoi tu t'en veux d'avoir causé du tord à Malefoy ? Tu le détestes autant que nous."

- "Je le déteste, oui. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir un peu pour cette blague qui a mal tourné. Hier quand je suis allée le voir à l'infirmerie pour m'excuser il a été fidèle à lui-même, il a été odieux et méchant."

- "Alors c'est réglé, arrête d'y penser." dit Ron. "Tu crois qu'il s'en est voulu quand il t'as renversé le jus de plantes sur la tête en cours de potions ? Je ne pense pas."

- "Tu as raison, Ron. C'est un idiot fini." confirma la brune en retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

Les trois Gryffondors restèrent un long moment dans le parc, parlant de leurs doutes à propos de Drago et du comportement différent de Rogue qui avait l'air préoccupé depuis la rentrée. Malgré le fait qu'il ait obtenu le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il convoitait tant, il avait l'air encore plus irritable que d'habitude et couvait Drago encore plus qu'avant, même si ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du goût de ce dernier. Harry avait décidé ensuite que c'était le moment opportun pour révéler lui aussi quelques choses à son propos, et il avait révélé à ses meilleurs amis le fait qu'il avait reçu un message de Dumbledore au matin, l'enjoignant d'aller le retrouver un soir dans son bureau au cours de la semaine à venir.

- "Pourquoi voudrait-il te donner des 'cours particuliers' comme tu dis ?" l'interrogea Hermione d'un air dubitatif.

- "Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas ça doit être important et je suis impatient de savoir." répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Le fond de l'air s'était rafraîchi et les trois amis décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer, pour monter dans leur salle commune et faire leurs devoirs avant le repas dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Ron n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre et il avait râlé sans discontinuer, pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione qui en avait marre de l'entendre geindre.

- "Ronald, tu es vraiment le pire des fainéants !" lui reprocha-t-elle lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- "Je ne suis pas aussi bosseur que toi, rat de bibliothèque !" se défendit aussitôt Ron. "On a une tonne de devoirs ! D'abord Flitwick qui nous a donné une dissertation sur le sort du Bouclier, ..."

- "... et le professeur Chourave qui veut un exposé sur les Champiplosifs, puis Rogue qui fait un contrôle sur les créatures nuisives et nocturnes, ..." poursuivit Harry.

- "... et puis aussi Slughorn qui veut un échantillon d'Amortensia." compléta la brune d'un air exaspéré. "Oui, je sais, j'ai les mêmes devoirs que vous ou presque, si ce n'est que j'en ai encore plus. Et j'adore travailler !"

- "On ne la changera jamais ..." soupira Ron qui s'installait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune avec un parchemin sur les genoux.

Les révisions furent brèves et bâclées par les garçons, écopant chacun d'un regard meurtrier d'Hermione qui veillait au grain à ce qu'ils soient un minimum studieux au cours de cette sixième année. Finalement, une heure plus tard les Gryffondors se rendirent en bas du château pour dîner, et en passant entre les longues tables pour s'installer Hermione jeta un bref regard circulaire dans la Grande Salle, sans trouver les cheveux blond platine d'un certain Serpentard. Drago n'était pas là, alors que tous ses camarades étaient installés. Pour Hermione, c'était étrange de ne pas sentir son regard froid et méprisant posé sur elle, la foudroyant du regard ; ça en viendrait presque à lui manquer.

La semaine avait passé vite, plus vite que de coutume d'ailleurs. Drago n'était plus à l'infirmerie mais depuis qu'il en était sorti il paraissait désorienté, et désintéressé de tout. Il n'embêtait même plus les autres élèves et hochait la tête d'un air vague en sortant des réponses toutes faites et peu crédibles lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Même Pansy avait cessé de le coller en permanence, intimidée par son renfermement soudain et ses yeux gris à faire froid dans le dos. Sa mission n'avançait pas d'un pouce, et le blond en désespérait, sentant l'étau se resserrer sur lui. Il était censé assassiner Dumbledore et introduire des Mangemorts dans l'école : autrement dit, ici, il était seul contre tous. On lui avait parlé, juste avant la rentrée, d'une Armoire à Disparaître chez Barjow&Beurk et cela avait attisé sa curiosité, lui rappelant un fait divers qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard et qui pourrait bien être la solution à son problème : il y avait aussi une armoire magique de ce type au sein de l'école, puisqu'un élève de Serpentard y était resté coincé plusieurs heures et avait raconté sa mésaventure à ses amis. Drago avait pensé à tenter de les relier l'une à l'autre, mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucune d'idée de comment s'y prendre et l'avancée de sa mission piétinait.

Le matin, il avait reçu un hibou de sa mère, qui lui annonçait qu'elle viendrait le chercher à onze heures précises pour l'emmener au manoir des Malefoy, leur résidence familiale. Bien qu'elle n'en précisait pas le motif, Drago se doutait que l'ordre émanait de son père, qui s'était enfui d'Azkaban tout récemment avec d'autres détenus. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, une boule d'angoisse nouait sa gorge et Drago se demandait vraiment pourquoi on tenait à ce qu'il revienne à la maison. C'était forcément quelque chose d'important. Drago s'était rendu au bureau de Dumbledore dans la matinée pour demander l'autorisation de sortir, et pendant leur brève entrevue pas une seule fois il n'osa relever les yeux vers le vieil homme. Se dire que bientôt il devrait le tuer le remplissait d'horreur et d'angoisse. Il n'était clairement pas prêt.

Narcissa Malefoy vint le chercher à l'heure convenue en l'attendant derrière l'immense portail de Poudlard, et Drago avait retrouvé sa mère avec une certaine appréhension, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Elle lui avait embrassé tendrement la joue avant de transplaner avec lui jusqu'à leur manoir, débarquant dans la grande allée lugubre qui menait à la propriété. Narcissa avait à présent une expression attristée et elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, se penchant légèrement pour lui murmurer quelque chose à voix basse.

- "C'est ton père qui m'envoie te chercher, Drago." confia-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

- "Je l'aurais parié."

- "Il veut savoir comment avance ta mission car tu sais bien que notre sort dépend de ta réussite."

- "Mais ... ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis retourné à Poudlard !" s'offusqua Drago, désormais clairement inquiet. "Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Sans compter que j'ai été blessé au Quidditch, comment aurais-je pu faire quoi que ce soit ?!"

- "Je suis désolée, Drago." soupira Narcissa. "Tu sais bien comment est ton père ... je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il est terrorisé par l'idée de mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

- "Je suis terrorisé aussi !" se défendit le jeune homme, craignant de faire face à son père.

Sa mère pressa plus fortement son épaule, aussi inquiète que lui, et ensembles ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir sombre et sinistre. Quelques bougies et lampes étaient allumées ici et là, et les deux silhouettes se rendirent dans le vaste salon où la figure paternelle se trouvait, semblant attendre leur venue. Lucius avait bien changé depuis son incarcération à Azkaban, et Drago était bien peiné d'avouer qu'il avait perdu de son charisme et de sa superbe. Une barbe mal rasée mangeait son visage fatigué, ses cheveux longs et lisses autrefois si bien entretenus étaient ternes et gras, et ses yeux injectés de sang trahissaient l'anxiété et les peurs en lui. Lucius Malefoy n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il était il y a quelques années.

- "Drago." le salua son père d'un ton ferme.

- "Bonjour, père."

- "Tu as l'air en pleine forme, mon fils."

- "J'y suis, père." répondit le jeune homme avec humilité.

- "Comment se déroule la mission que t'as confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda Lucius d'un ton impérieux.

Drago cilla, répugnant à mentir à son père à ce propos. Comment réagirait-il s'il lui apprenait qu'en réalité il n'avait pas progressé d'un chouïa ? Plutôt que mentir ouvertement, il préféra opter pour une réponse évasive, qui ne l'engageait à rien.

- "Ça se passe bien. Je n'ai eu qu'une semaine pour le moment, alors ..." hésita Drago d'un air incertain, tête basse.

- "En es-tu sûr ?" le coupa son père avec brusquerie.

Tétanisé, le jeune homme voyait son père agiter un flacon dans sa main, qui contenait un liquide transparent et clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y regarder de plus près pour comprendre ce que c'était : Lucius comptait utiliser du Veritaserum sur lui afin qu'il soit certain d'entendre la vérité sortir de sa bouche. Et Merlin sait que Drago était au courant que son père détestait les mensonges au sein de sa famille. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait usage de cette potion sur lui.

- "Ouvre la bouche." dit sèchement Lucius.

Se tenant en retrait, Narcissa observait la scène en silence, s'en voulant de laisser son fils seul avec son père enragé ; si elle s'interposait, elle risquait de le regretter et craignait les foudres de Lucius plus que tout. Femme soumise et dévouée à son mari, elle chérissait pourtant Drago plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde et chaque punition prodiguée par Lucius était comme un coup porté à son coeur. Drago avait obéi à son père et il avait avalé la potion, son regard devenant soudain plus vague, comme s'il rêvassait.

- "Reprenons. Drago, ta mission pour notre seigneur progresse-t-elle ?" demanda Lucius en le fixant intensément.

- "Non." répondit le blond mécaniquement.

- "As-tu appris quoi que ce soit sur les projets de Dumbledore ?"

- "Non plus." répondit Drago.

- "Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit avant ta rentrée à Poudlard ?"

- "Oui. Ma mission est primordiale et le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur moi pour la mener à bien."

- "Exactement. Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne te donnes pas les moyens de l'accomplir, dans ce cas ?" assena soudain son père en haussant le ton.

- "J'ai peur."

La vérité avait jailli sous l'effet de la potion, et en plus d'être fou de rage à cause de l'incompétence de son fils, Lucius avait honte d'avoir engendré un jeune homme apeuré qui redoutait sa mission. Comment était-ce possible de déshonorer autant sa famille ? Narcissa retint un cri étouffé quand Lucius pointa sa baguette sur Drago, les traits déformés par la colère.

- "Endoloris !"

La silhouette du jeune homme s'effondra brusquement à terre, à quatre pattes en suffoquant tandis que le sortilège lui infligeait une douleur intolérable.

- "Tu te rends compte que ton incapacité va tous nous mener à la mort ?! Il nous tuera, tous les trois !" hurlait-il avec véhémence. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te remuer, Drago ?!"

- "Lucius, arrête !" intervint Narcissa d'un air suppliant.

Voir son fils prostré au sol lui fendait le coeur et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour subir la punition à sa place, mais visiblement Lucius en avait vraiment après lui. Les sortilèges impardonnables pleuvaient et Drago cessa d'hurler de douleur, trop endolori pour protester. Narcissa s'approcha alors de Lucius et lui fit baisser sa baguette d'une main hésitante, voyant que lui aussi était totalement perturbé. Il semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et il regardait son fils d'un air vide, avant de venir se planter devant lui.

- "Je compte sur toi maintenant. Ne me déçois plus, Drago. Tu dois faire honneur à ton nom de famille, tu es un Malefoy." lui dit-il d'un ton monocorde avant de sortir de la pièce. "Hors de ma vue."

Drago eut le temps de reprendre petit à petit son souffle et il resta là à haleter, l'effet du Veritaserum se dissipant, tandis que sa mère était penchée sur lui, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Rien n'avait changé, dès qu'il décevait les attentes paternelles il se faisait punir de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Son père se comportait en tyran. Enfant, il avait déjà subi nombre de moments similaires, et avait connu l'humiliation et la soumission très jeune. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il agissait ainsi à Poudlard, l'école étant le seul endroit où il pouvait exercer sa domination sur autrui. Sa mère le releva et le serra contre elle, sentant son souffle rapide sur sa poitrine.

- "Je vais te ramener à Poudlard." dit-elle avant de baisser le ton. "Là-bas au moins, tu es hors de portée de ton père."

- "Mère ... et s'il te fait du mal ?" demanda le jeune homme.

- "Je m'en fiche tant que tu es en sécurité pour le moment. Et puis je sais comment agir avec Lucius, ne t'en fais pas Drago." confia Narcissa en souriant pour le rassurer.

Elle lui tendit son bras et tous deux transplanèrent à nouveau pour arriver devant Poudlard, le blond adressant un regard indéchiffrable à sa mère.

- "Écris-moi régulièrement, et prends soin de toi." recommanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le portail.

- "Je n'y manquerai pas, Drago."

C'est un Drago encore plus tourmenté qui pénétra dans l'école, n'adressant pas le moindre regard à quiconque croisait son chemin. Il revenait pour manger puisqu'en fin de compte sa visite au manoir n'avait pas duré plus d'une heure, mais il n'avait pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit et préféra se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, croisant Crabbe et Goyle en chemin qui l'interceptèrent d'un air anxieux.

- "Drago, ça va vieux, t'étais passé où ?"

- "T'as l'air d'un cadavre." renchérit Goyle.

- "Tout va bien, tout va bien." les rassura Drago. "Je vais m'allonger un peu, inutile de m'attendre en cours cette après-midi, je me sens fatigué. On se voit ce soir."

Il les planta superbement en continuant son chemin et les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules en se regardant avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Quand Drago pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était vide et il la traversa hâtivement pour se rendre dans le dortoir, mourant d'envie de s'allonger sur son lit et ne plus penser à rien. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il devait faire le point et trouver un nouvel angle d'approche concernant sa mission, faute de quoi il était dans de sales draps. Trop de pression pesait sur ses épaules, et avec les remontrances de son père, il craignait vraiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Une fois sur son lit, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, se jurant de s'y mettre à fond dès le lendemain. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il en allait de la survie de sa famille.


End file.
